


Harry, sólo Harry

by Loredi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: harrython, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-30
Updated: 2010-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi





	Harry, sólo Harry

Es Harry, sólo Harry. 

Sus padres no lo pensaron así: fue  _Harry_ , imponente y majestuoso, el nombre cariñoso, el nombre de reyes y hombres poderosos y fuertes que lo precedieron. Harry, el nombre para un niño deseado y amado.

Pero era sólo Harry.

Su tía se lo dijo tantas veces: su nombre es común, aburrido, horrible. Como miles de otros niños. Es el nombre de un niño que sueña con ser todo siendo nadie.

Y él es Harry, sólo Harry. 

Pero de pronto es Harry Potter. Y la gente lo saluda con reverencia y fervor; su nombre es un susurro que circula por las calles. Harry es una leyenda.

Harry ya no es sólo Harry.

Poco a poco, Harry deja de ser “Harry Potter”, su nombre. No sabe cómo explicarlo. Escuchar su nombre en labios ajenos, con ese aire místico… eso no es él. Esa no es su esencia. Él no está ahí, cuando lo pronuncian. Y no sabe cómo explicarlo y es desesperante.

Es peor que la guerra contra Voldemort, es una guerra contra su nombre.

Y un día, ahí está: él. El que siempre escupió su nombre y lo pintó de envidias y rabias. Y es injusto, piensa Harry, es tan injusto que sea justamente él quien ahora tenga la capacidad de decir su nombre y hacer que Harry sienta que, finalmente, vive en esa palabra:

—¿Harry? Deja de fruncir las cejas, te ves viejo. Mejor sopla las velas.


End file.
